Kisah-Kisah Kami
by justcallmeryuuchi
Summary: Cuma kisah anak-anak remaja di Salemba High School, tentang cinta, keluarga, dan kebersamaan. Comic: Garudayana by Is Yuniarto Featuring Arjuna x Karna, Gatot x Kinara and my OC REVIEW PLISS


Di kota Arcapada, kota besar yang dihuni ribuan jiwa. Kota paling maju dan paling sejahtera. Berdirilah sebuah sekolah, Salemba High School. Sekolah bertaraf internasional, selalu mencetak lulusan-lulusan terbaik. Salemba High School juga sebuah sekolah dengan fasilitas terlengkap dan terbaik di kota Arcapada. Tetapi, Salemba High School hanya sekolah untuk murid-murid yang mampu membayar mahal untuk fasilitas di sekolah ini dan mereka-mereka yang mendapat beasiswa resmi dari pihak sekolah.

Ah, tapi disini, kita tak bercerita tentang bagaimana megahnya dan mahalnya Salemba High School. Cerita ini mengisahkan tentang bagaimana benih benih cinta bersemi di antara murid-murid Salemba High School ditengah kemelut persaingan nilai, posisi, dan popularitas.

Bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja cerita ini?

**Kisah-kisah Kami **

**Justcallmeryuuchi**

**Garudayana © Is Yuniarto**

**Story and OC © Mine**

**Contain Slash, OOC, OC, AU, Bahasa tak Baku, and etc.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY**

Pagi datang, halaman parkir Salemba High School pun sudah ramai dengan deretan mobil dan sepeda motor mahal keluaran luar negeri. Ini hanyalah salah satu pemandangan biasa, yang mungkin akan kalian lihat setiap hari di Salemba High School. Tapi ada satu pemandangan lagi, yang mungkin akan selalu kalian lihat jika kalian memasuki Salemba High School

"KYAAA KAK ARJUNA"

"KAK ARJUNA GANTENG BANGET HARI INI"

"KAK ARJUNA NIKAHII AKU"

Dan lain-lain.

Ribuan cewek berjejer membentuk barisan, meneriaki seorang pemuda yang layaknya Fans-Fans kegirangan. Yang diteriaki, seorang pemuda tampan dengan rambut putih panjang tadi hanya menyunggingkan senyum TePe alias Tebar Pesona. Dia tak sendirian, dia bersama seorang pemuda kembar yang yahh lumayan tampan juga dengan gadis berambut pendek pada bagian belakang tapi panjang di depannya. Bak artis, sang pemuda tadi ber-dadah dadah ria ke arah fans-fansnya hingga memasuki gedung sekolah.

Di dalam gedung pun, masih ada beberapa murid wanita yang berbisik-bisik menatap kagum ke arahnya. Pemuda yang memiliki nama Arjuna ini, terus saja menyunggingkan senyum mautnya.

"Selalu saja begitu" ujar sang pemuda yang kita ketahui bernama Nakula

"Iya, apa kak Arjuna gak capek sok-sok'an artis begitu?" balas tanya kembarannya, yaitu Sadewa

"Biarkan saja, dasarnya kak Arjuna memang begitu kan?" ujar sang gadis

"Iya sih, betul katamu Rana, kak Arjuna kan memang begitu kita harus maklum" balas Sadewa

Saat mereka tengah ngobrol, seseorang tengah memanggil salah seorang dari mereka

"Ranayu!" seru seseorang

Ranayu –gadis tadi, menoleh dan tersenyum. Kemudian dia berpamitan kepada ketiga kakaknya dan menghampiri pemuda dengan wajah yang agak seram dan tubuh yang besar.

"Pagi, Gatot" sapa Ranayu

"Pagi, Rana" sapa Gatot balik

Gatotkaca, saudara Rana sekaligus sahabar Rana. Sebenarnya, Gatot adalah keponakannya, karena Gatot adalah anak dari kakaknya, Bima. Tapi Rana menolak untuk dipanggil bibi oleh Gatot, karena menurutnya dia terlihat sangat tua jika dipanggil Bibi, lagipula mereka sepantaran. Gatot memiliki penampilan yang lumayan gahar, badannya atletis, juga wajahnya yang tak sesuai dengan usianya. Jika seseorang baru saja bertemu dengannya, mereka pasti akan salah mengira umurnya. Dibalik penampilan gaharnya, Gatot adalah pemuda yang baik dan ramah.

"Rana, hari ini, kelas satu akan mengadakan kunjungan ke perusahaan milik kak Reja kan?" tanya Gatot

"Oiya, hari ini kan kita ada kunjungan ke sana. Tapi agak sedikit gimana ya, biasanya kita kesana Cuma ke kantor Reja atau gak kita muter-muter kantor aja, sekarang kita diajak muter-muter plus dijelasin ini itu" jelas Rana

"Tapi kan lumayan, kita bisa nambah ilmu disana" balas Gatot

"Iya sih, tapi aku pasti bawaannya ngantuk terus, taruhan deh, pasti si Reja yang bakal jelasin sendiri, grah" keluh Rana

"Sudahlah, sekarang ayo masuk kelas, kita ikut pelajar pertama dulu, tunggu bis-nya datang" ajak Gatot

"Gatot, kau nanti duduk di sebelahku waktu di bus ato saat seminar itu, biar kalau aku ngantuk, aku bisa nyender hehe" ujar Rana

"Baiklah, Rana. Kau itu" balas Gatot dan mereka pun menuju ke kelas mereka di lantai 3.

.

.

.

Kita kembali ke Arjuna, setelah usai dengan sesi tebar pesona-nya, dia tiba di kelasnya di lantai 2. Nakula dan Sadewa sudah ngacir terlebih dahulu ke kelas mereka, Rana juga sudah bersama dengan Gatotkaca. Di kelasnya, Arjuna duduk di bangku dimana seharusnya dia duduk, dia ambil iPod dari dalam tasnya, dan mulai mencoloknya headseat ke iPodnya dan musik pun berputar. Dia hanya duduk tenang sambil membaca novel yang dibawanya dari rumah.

Beberapa penghuni kelas Arjuna, lebih tepatnya, penghuni wanita kelas Arjuna. Sedari tadi, tampak memandangi Arjuna dengan tatapan kagum, ada pula yang fangirl, dan lain-lain. Sementara penghuni pria, mau tak mau merasa agak iri dengan paras Arjuna, seluruh gadis di Salemba High School memujanya bak artis papan atas, mereka bagai kehilangan nilai di mata para gadis-gadis di sekolah ini.

Tak lama, bel masuk berbunyi, Arjuna mencopot headseatnya, dan memasukkan iPod serta novelnya kedalam tasnya. Guru masuk kedalam kelas, dan pelajaran pun dimulai.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini, Rana sudah berada di dalam Bus dengan Gatotkaca disampingnya. Rana dan Gatot sedari tadi hanya saling berdiam diri. Gatot duduk sambil mendengarkan lagu, sementara Rana hanya bersender pada Gatot sambil membaca buku komik yang dibelinya kemarin. Rana tak memalingkan pandangannya sedikit pun dari komiknya, tetapi pandangannya mendadak berubah ketika melihat sesosok gadis dengan rambut semi-pink di ikat ponytail.

Mendadak dia menyenggol bahu Gatot. Gatot pun menoleh pada Rana, berniat bertanya ketika Rana menunjuk seseorang di depan. Pipi Gatot agak blushing merah, bagaimana tidak?. Gadis itu, Kinara, gadis yang sedari mereka masuk Salemba High School sudah menggaet hati keponakan Rana satu ini.

"Permisi, apa masih ada kursi kosong di bus ini?" tanya Kinara di depan

Mendadak Rana berdiri dan menunjuk tempat duduk di sebelah Gatot, kebetulan mereka berada di kursi 3 seat.

"Disini kosong, kau bisa duduk di sini" ujar Rana

Gatot sedari dari tadi melayangkan tatapan protes kepada Rana, dan Rana hanya membalasnya dengan senyum jahil andalannya. Kinara pun duduk disamping Gatot, dia tersenyum pada Rana dan Gatot. Rana membalas dengan senyuman sejuta watt miliknya, sementara Gatot hanya membalas dengan senyuman salting miliknya.

"Ah, aku tak pernah melihat kalian, Aku Kinara" ujar Kinara pada Rana dan Gatot

"Oh, aku Ranayu dan ini saudaraku Gatotkaca, kami dari kelas 1-A. Jangan salah mengira usia Gatot ya, dia masih muda meski wajahnya tua begini" jelas Rana

Gatot menatap gahar Rana karena ucapannya tadi.

"Kau dari kelas berapa?" tanya Rana

"Aku dari kelas 1-C" ujar Kinara

"Kelas Beasiswa? Wah, hebat juga kau" puji Rana

"Tidak juga, aku Cuma beruntung saja dapat beasiswa. Toh aku mendapat beasiswa bukan dari hasilku sendiri, kakekku mengusahakan beasiswaku disini atas bantuan dari atasannya" ujar Kinara

"Oh begitu" balas Rana kemudian kembali mengembalikan pandangannya ke komiknya.

Gatot sendiri, meski luarnya dia agak tenang, tapi jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang, serasa akan meledak. Dia bingung hendak mengatakan apa, maka dari itu, sedari tadi dia hanya diam dan tak mengatakan sepatah katapun.

Kinara memang sudah menjadi gadis pujaannya sejak pertama kali ikut MOS di Salemba High School. Awalnya, saat itu, hari pertama MOS. Ia dan Rana berjalan mengelilingi sekolah, MOS-nya tak terlalu sulit, karena saat itu Arjuna dan Nakula menjadi anggota OSIS, jadi mereka dapat sedikit keringanan. Saat mereka tengah berjalan, mereka melihat beberapa senior tampak menggoda Kinara. Gatot adalah tipe manusia yang tak mau melihat manusia lain tertindas, jadi tanpa sadar, dia maju menuju ke arah senior tadi. Rana hanya mengikuti Gatot dari belakang. Para senior tadi, ternyata memiliki nyali kecil, hanya dengan melihat wajah bak preman milik Gatot serta bunyi 'kretek' dari kepalan tangan Gatot, mereka sudah lari. Sejak saat itulah, perasaan aneh yang baru pertama kali dia rasakan, muncul. Entah kenapa, meski dia sudah bisa dibilang cukup lama menyukai Kinara, Gatot tak pernah berani menyatakan perasaannya. Ia takut akan penolakan.

Gatot kembali lagi dari lamunannya, dia menatap kearah Rana yang ada disampingnya, yang dengan pulasnya tertidur dengan kepala berada di paha Gatot, komiknya tergeletak begitu saja di bawah. Rana memang orang yang gampang tertidur, apalagi jika didalam bus. Gatot hanya tersenyum dan membenarkan posisi tidur Rana.

"Eumm...Ranayu ini, Adikmu ya?" tanya Kinara tiba-tiba. Gatot mau tak mau agak kaget juga.

"A-ah, bukan, jujur saja, Rana sebenarnya Bibiku" balas Gatot agak gagap

"Bi-bibimu? Serius? Rana sebenarnya umur berapa?" tanya Kinara tak percaya

"Rana sebenarnya adalah anak ke-6 dari 6 bersaudara, dia anak bungsu. Nah, ayahku, adalah kakak ke-2 Rana. Aku lahir beberapa bulan setelah Rana lahir, jadi, kami sepantaran. Dia tak mau aku panggil Bibi" jelas Gatot

"Oh begitu, tapi kau tampak lebih dewasa dari Rana" balas Kinara

"Haha, banyak yang bilang begitu. Tapi Rana memang tak pernah kelihatan dewasa, tapi aku percaya bahwa suatu saat nanti Rana akan dewasa, sampai saat itu datang. Aku bakal jadi kakak Rana haha" ujar Gatot sambil mengelus Rambut merah Rana

"Kau ... orang yang sangat baik, Gatot" balas Kinara ikut tersenyum

BLUSH

"Ti-tidak juga" dan semburat merah menghiasi wajah Gatotkaca dengan sempurna

.

.

.

.

Memang ini masih pukul 10 pagi, tapi entah kenapa, pihak sekolah memulangkan murid-murid Salemba High School. Nakula dan Sadewa sangat senang, berarti mereka memiliki banyak waktu untuk main game. Mereka mengemasi berbagai peralatan sekolah mereka dan bergegas kelas keluar menuju ke halaman. Untung saja, mereka membawa mobil terpisah dengan mobil Arjuna, jadi mereka bisa langsung pulang.

Sementara, Arjuna masih mengemasi peralatan sekolahnya. Dia tak bisa segera pulang, mumpung masih ada waktu, dia menyempatkan diri menuju ke arena memanah milik klub memanah di sekolah ini, dia ingin latihan, 2 bulan lagi akan ada kompetisi antar sekolah. Arjuna menuju ke ruang klub, meletakkan tasnya, dan mengambil peralatan memanah miliknya di loker ruang klub. Dia agak kaget melihat seseorang sudah mendahuluinya di arena memanah, tapi dia hanya tersenyum dan memilih tempat agak jauh seseorang tadi. Arjuna mulai berkonsentrasi membidik titik kuning yang berada di tengah papan bidik. Ketika anak panah terlepas dari busur, dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa, panah menancap tepat di tengah-tengah papan bidik.

Sedikit demi sedikit, anggota klub memanah datang. Mereka memang memiliki kebiasaan untuk datang ke klub seusai sekolah sekedar untuk berlatih atau membersihkan ruang klub.

"Wah, Kak Arjuna dan Kak Karna rajin sekali, sudah berlatih duluan" puji beberapa anggota klub memanah.

Arjuna hanya menyunggingkan senyum, kemudian dia kembali menuju ke ruang klub untuk istirahat, tak terasa sudah 1 jam dia berlatih. Pemuda yang diketahui bernama Karna tadi juga tampak menuju ke ruang klub. Saat Arjuna memasuki ruang klub, entah kenapa, ruang klub sepi, tak ada yang menempati. Seluruh anggota mungkin tengah berlatih ke diluar. Arjuna mengambil air minum dari dalam tasnya, haus selalu menggentayanginya seusai latihan. Diteguknya air minum yang dibawanya tadi, hingga hanya bersisa setengahnya saja.

"Karna, mau minum milikku?. Kau tampak tak membawa minuman" tawar Arjuna kepada Karna

Karna hanya melihat sekilas kemudian tak menghiraukan Arjuna dan melenggang keluar dari ruang klub. Arjuna hanya menatap Karna dengan tatapan agak miris, kemudian meneruskan acara minumnya.

Karna, pemuda berambut coklat panjang dengan wajah rupawan. Dia pintar, juga pandai memanah. Tetapi sayang, Karna adalah pemuda yang pendiam dan tak mudah berteman. Dia jarang tampak memiliki teman, dia hanya menghabiskan waktu sekolahnya dengan membaca buku, dan memanah. Karna sebenarnya adalah pemuda dengan ambisiusme yang tinggi. Dia selalu menganggap Arjuna sebagai Rival sejatinya, dalam hal apapun. Pelajaran, Memanah dan lain-lain. Tapi, Arjuna tampak tak terlalu menanggapi Rivalisme Karna, Arjuna menganggap Karna sebagai sahabat dan temannya sesama anggota klub.

Tak berapa lama, Karna kembali menuju ke ruang klub. Saat ia masuk, ia disuguhi pemandangan yang agak coretmenggodacoret. Bagaimana tidak menggoda? Terlihat Arjuna membuka seragamnya, memperlihatkan punggung putih mulus miliknya serta rambut putihnya yang tergerai menambah kesan menggoda. Mau tak mau, Karna meneguk ludah. Entah kenapa, tubuhnya agak panas melihat pemandangan tadi. Untuk beberapa saat dia bengong, tak mampu bergerak atau berkata apapun.

"...na, Karna, Karna" panggil Arjuna sambil menggerakkan telapak tangannya di hadapan wajah Karna.

Karna seketika tersadar, dia agak kaget.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Karna agak gugup

"Kenapa kau bengong begitu? Hati-hati lho, nanti kamu kemasukan sesuatu gimana?" balas Arjuna

"Sesuatu apaan? Jangan ngaco deh" balas Karna "cepat pakai bajumu sana, bagaimana kalau ada anggota klub yang masuk?" lanjutnya

"Tapi panaaasss~ aku gak kuat" balas Arjuna

"Hah, terserahmu lah" ujar Karna sambil mengemasi barang-barangnya kedalam loker, kemudian keluar dari ruang klub

"Kenapa sih dia itu?" ujar Arjuna sambil bingung

DRTT

iPhone-nya bergetar, dia mengambil iPhonenya dan membaca pesan yang baru masuk ke iPhonenya

'_kak Arjuna, jemput ga pake lama. Rana_'

Dia tersenyum, memakai kembali seragamnya dan keluar dari ruang klub.

.

.

.

.

Rana, Gatot dan Kinara saat ini berada di ruangan milik kakak Gatot, Antareja. Gatot memang akan pulang bersama dengan Reja, dan Rana menunggu sang kakak menjemputnya. Kinara sendiri? Gatot menawarinya untuk pulang bersama, awalnya Kinara menolak, tapi karena Gatot memaksanya, akhirnya dia mau saja ditawari pulang bersama.

"Reja, enak gak sih ngurus perusahaan segede ini?" tanya Rana pada Antasena

"Yah, ada enak gak enaknya sih. Tapi, setidaknya aku punya penghasilan sendiri dari ngurus perusahaan ini, meski modal semuanya dari ayah juga" balas Antareja

"Oiya, Sena katanya mau buka usaha juga kan?" tanya Rana lagi

"Oh, kak Sena mau bikin usaha gerabah. Dia mau buka usaha macem pembuatan guci begitu, dia masih nabung modal dulu, sekalian dia mau nambah pengalaman industri dulu di Arcapada" jelas Reja

"Bukannya dia udah lulus ya, jurusan Seni?" balas Rana

"Tapi, untuk seluk beluk ekonomi, dia belum tahu, jadi dia mau belajar lagi"ujar Reja

"Oh, begitu" balas Rana

Kemudian ruangan menjadi hening. Antareja sibuk dengan berkas-berkas yang ada di mejanya. Gatot sibuk memainkan androidnya, sementara Rana hanya bengong di kursinya, hampir saja dia tertidur ketika pintu ruangan Antareja terbuka.

"Selamat siang, Reja" sapa Arjuna yang baru masuk ke ruangan Reja

"Oh, Paman Arjuna. Mau menjemput Rana ya?" tanya Reja sambil tersenyum

"Kenapa kak Arjuna ada disini?" gumam Kinara dan ternyata Gatot mendengarnya

"Loh, Paman Arjuna kan kakak-nya Rana. Dia mau jemput Rana sekarang" jelas Gatot

"Ayo Rana, kita pulang. Reja, Gatot, kami pulang dulu" pamit Arjuna

"Iya Paman, hati-hati" balas Reja

Dan mereka pun keluar dari ruangan Reja.

"Jadi, kak Nakula dan Sadewa juga kakak Rana?" tanya Kinara

"Tentu saja, kan sudah aku ceritakan, kalau Kinara anak keterakhir. Anak pertama, Paman Yudhistira, kedua ayahku dan kak Sena, Bima, ketiga Paman Arjuna, ke-empat dan ke-lima, Paman Nakula dan Sedewa, lalu yang terakhir Rana" jelas Gatot

"Ah, begitu, aku baru tahu. Hebat ya Rana, punya kakak-kakak yang keren seperti mereka" puji Kinara

"Ya gak hebat juga, dia merasa kakaknya itu tak ada yang special. Menurutnya, meski kakak-kakaknya tampan-tampan dan jadi idola satu sekolah, kakak-kakaknya tetap manusia, jadi gak ada yang hebat" jelas Gatot

"Iya juga ya" balas Kinara.

"Sudah-sudah, ayo Gatot, aku antar pulang. Kinara juga. Mumpung aku masih ada istirahat, bagaimana kalau kita sekalian makan siang?" tawar Reja

"Boleh juga" balas Gatot sambil tersenyum

Bersambung

Haii, salam kenal semuanya. Bagaimana fanfic saya? Garing, Aneh, Gajelas, atau bagaimana?. Ini fanfic pertama saya yang saya upload di FFn hoho. Adoh saya mau minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya ama mas Is Yuniarto. Maaf banget saya menistakan karakter anda, maaaaffff banget. Oiya, Ranayu itu OC saya, kepikiran pas pertama kali baca Garudayana haha. Okelah, daripada saya ngebacot gajelas di sini, saya akhiri. Untuk reader sekalian, mohon reviewnya, menerima saran, kritikan, dan flame. Biar saya tahu mana yang harus saya perbaiki.

Jyaa, sampe bertemu di chap 2~


End file.
